icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeddieWarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeddieWarrior page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 17:18, August 9, 2010 Hi! Hi! Thanks so much for those sweet messages! It means a lot to me! My name's Devon, but if you read my page, you already know that. lol. I hope to bond with you in the future and remember to NEVER stop believing in Seddie! You seem like a pretty awesome shipper as well! :D Rock on!!! ~Crazy4Seddie :) P.S. I'm also a big fan of your videos and I even subscribed to your YT account! You're SO talented! :) (Crazy4Seddie) Hey wanna be friends ????? Hey, Seddie Warrior we think your pretty cool and wanted to ask if you wanna be our friends Chrissy&Joey52 02:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Chrissy&Joey52 Yay! :) Really?! That's awesome! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me that you subscribed and you like my videos! It really does :) ~SeddieWarrior :) Heyy. :) Just thought I'd let you know I love your username! (; Seddie Warrior 02:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :D You're very welcome :) And thanks! Oh and also, don't you also have another YouTube account called "SeddieWorld"? Reply :) My YouTube account is called "TheStreamsong". Yeah, I know, a REALLY ridiculous name. :P I really really really wanna start uploading Seddie vids, and let's just say I'm working on it. :) I subscribed to your SeddieWorld account as well. You guys are great. :D ~Crazy4Seddie Thanx!!! Thanx so much! I wanna try to make a Seddie music video with "Love Me" by Justin Bieber, since no one's seemd to make a SMV using that song yet, and I think it kinda suits them well. :) What videos are you working on? The Link Hey, you said that you saw a pic of Freddie mad At Sam. Can you send me the link? -IWant Seddie 2 Happen98769 Thx! Thank you! You and Crazy4Seddie are lifesavers! -IWant Seddie 2 Happen98769 Please Help With The New Wiki Please help with our new wiki. Create new blogs, edit errors on the page, and decorate your user page with all your favorite pictures. Click here to help, http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. Hi Hi, I'm Melissa. It's awesome that you love Leyton too. Leyton's my OTP and I love them and I miss them.Off topic but did you know that Hilarie Burton has a kid now? Anyways, now that LP's gone I've set my fangirl obsessiveness on Seddie. They are sooooo adorable. IDK, maybe I'm just crazy but I kind of find Seddie similar to Leyton in regards to how Peyton treated Lucas in the first season and how she loved to tease him just like Sam does with Freddie. I read a comment that someone wrote to you about a still from iDo of Sam and Freddie fighting or something. Do you still have the link, I would love to see it. StarlightSweetie 01:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi Bianca, so I looked up your youtube account because I was going to add you as a friend but we are already friends on there :) My username on youtube is StarlightSweetie (that's basically my username for everything lol). I have made some Leyton videos but I've never made any Seddie ones (I can't find a place to download any clips). Your videos are really great! Thanks for the link, I've seen the pic before but I forgot about it. StarlightSweetie 15:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Forgive My Spazzy-ness.. You're icarly97 on Youtube?! Ohmygoodness I absolutely love your videos! Haha, ok. Spazzy fan-girl moment.. done. xD IgnaLovesPancakes 04:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Youtube My youtube account is PanicxStarship, but I never made any videos. I've been dabbling around and I have like 10 short Seddie vids, but I never had the dedication to finish one. The account is mainly there so I can keep all my faves in one place, I'm pretty sure I'm subscribed to you already, though! --IgnaLovesPancakes My fave Seddie moment other than the kiss.. I think it'd have to be the random slapping in iCook. The two are just like tuned to each other, I think it's hilarious! And all the Seddieness in iGet Pranky made me smile. What about you? wow.. How in the world did I forget the ending of iSpeed Date?! That is probably one of my fave Seddie moments lol. I remember seeing the episode for the first time, I was absolutely crushed. Re: fanfiction Yep, that's me! Haha, of course I remember you, you helped me so much with iFOTTAMD. I seriously didn't know where that story was going when I first started out (it was my very first fanfic), and I don't know how well it would've turned out, or if I would've been able to finish it at all, if I hadn't had help from awesome reviewers like you. You probably helped me more than any other reviewer, so again, thanks. :) And yeah, I'm a bit of a Beatles "freak." I can play a few songs too (mostly John songs, like I Am The Walrus and Strawberry Fields Forever) on my guitar. I've thought about doing a Seddie song fic using a Beatles song, but even though there are plenty of love songs written by the Beatles, I can't really think of any that remind me specifically of Seddie. Oh, and I'll be writing some more Seddie stories soon, so you can look out for those. And if you haven't already read them, I've already written and posted 3 other Seddie one-shots and a Cibby one-shot. My user name is still abracadabra94. I have a few ideas for new stories already in my head, and one of them partially written down, that should be up soon. By the way, you seem cool too. And your message made me smile. :) Peace love and Seddie, abracadabra abracadabra94 22:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Xxsedddiegurrlxx 23:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) HI! it's me! allow me to explain. LOL it's me TheNYCprincess12 from youtube. my parents say i cnt go on it anymore... SO I FOUNDZ U! talk to me. but you dont have to. i left u guys without telling u. sorry bout that. see ya ~Rachel Xxsedddiegurrlxx 16:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HEY! YAY YOU REMEMBER ME! ok, spazz attack over. LOL :P im totally great! hey can i ask you a favor? plz go on my youtube page (if it's still there) and post a comment explaining that i left. that would be great. anyway right now im just looking at the wonderful SEDDIE FANFICTIONS!! YAY! and how to you put the little square things that you have on your page saying stuff like "this user supports seddie" (as you ca see im new here lol) ok so everythings alright! we can communacate here, i cant spell, and... AND SAM HAS A "LITTLE CRUSH" on Spencer! When she said that i was like "woah..." anyway TTYL! ~Rachel Hey! :) Hey! I know you from youtube! I'm Shimmer78901 your in my voiceover series! (Which still hasn't started haha!) I was reading the blog post from Samlovesham of say your first name and age and i saw yours and i clicked on your username and i was right its you! haha just felt like telling haha! :) SamPrincessPuckett 01:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh its fine, I've been kinda busy with school too! :) and I am so excited for iSAFW. Yea I don't think anything will happen, but it will make Sam and Freddie think :) haha SamPrincessPuckett 22:17, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Awesome person. Hey, it's me, Nate. Jate rules. XD Lord Rapter 23:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi. TAALKKK TTOOOO MEEE I'm so bored, I'm about to fall asleep. AND IT'S ONLY 9:41. GOD! ' TALK TO ME!' Or else I'll fall asleep on the keyboard. Like this.jhKJ,m See? You don't want that to happen. Oh, and if you can see the pic that i put off to the side, well i have no clue why i put that there. enjoy it BYE Bianaca PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~Rachel Long time no see! Hiya! We haven't talked in a while. (It's me Rachel don't think I'm a crazy stalker XD) Did you see iStart A Fanwar? Even though Seddie didn't happen, I really liked the episode. Cuz Spencer and Aspartmay's fight was EPIC! And Guppy was just adorable ("FRENCH FRIES!") So, what did you think of it? PEACE LOVE SEDDIE ~Rachel Hiyaaaa♥ Hey Bianca! I love your page! What i didn't know about you is that you like Cibby? That is awesome! I really like Tibby and Cibby, and I can't decide which is better. All I know is that Noah's Sister is a CIBBY shipper! It's awesome! :) Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7i9ou_gHlo haha awesome :) Oh yeah SEDDIE FTW!!! :) - Kristine♥ Haha I am good :) Sorry you are sick, are you feeling better now? Awwe man I heard that Creddie was 51% now :( I think it's totally bunk...There is way more Seddie shippers isn't there!!?? 'HEY (:' I completely agree. All the talk about her quitting, getting bored and not wanting to do it anymore makes me really sad. I feel like if these people were real true fans they wouldn't have to doubt her. They should know about her mom and she's been away from her family because of the Radio Tour. Yes I have a youtube where I make special videos like Seddie, iCarly and other tv show things (: http://www.youtube.com/user/xoemilysmiles what's your Youtube? <3 Ps. I'm meeting Jennette on the Feb. 20th - 27th Nickelodeon All Access Cruise ;DDD Btw, I found this link today on Google -> http://www.icarly.com/seddie-vs-creddie/index.html You can still vote Seddie vs. Creddie so I clicked the Seddie button and it said Seddie 53% and Creddie 47% '''that's a '''6% '''difference :DDDD Love, Emily! '''SEDDIE FTW. Hey, don't feel bad! Nobody's mad at you! My friend writes angst and even I do sometimes, but I'm careful not to make Sam get hurt or die. It's completely okay, though! I saw that you got lots of great reviews and nobody is asking you to delete your story. What you're interested in writing is different for someone else's taste, and that's fine :) RE: HOA YES!!! Goto Nick.com and watch all the episodes! And when ur hooked check out the HOA wikia http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Anubis_Wiki Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 01:31, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks for the comment! :) Yeah, Quogan was pretty much my "rebound ship" -- as I call it -- during the iCarly "dry spell". I was rewatching Zoey 101 on TeenNick and realized how cute they were and how sweet it was how he went from a jerk to a total romantic :)) Anyway now that we're back on track with iCarly (iOMG!!!!) I'm back in the Seddie mode! And I'm feelin' really good about that ep ;) ILive4Seddie 04:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Whaaaa?! You're icarly97 on Youtube?? I'm seriously a big fan of yours!! I'm like subscribed to you and everything!! :D You're like really good at voiceovers and Seddie vids :)) I'd say my username on Youtube but it's sort of a personal account (with videos of me and my friends) and I sort of like to keep the two accounts separated :) I've been planning to create a new account for Seddie vids but now Youtube wants me to hand over my cell number for the activation code and I'm like urrrr, noo way :P Gaaah iOMG, 5 days?!?!?! ILive4Seddie 04:04, April 5, 2011 (UTC) question about video editing? hey! i was just wondering if you use sony vegas or wmm for your videos? i just got sony vegas (9) and i'm a bit confused on how to put in those overlays that make videos look really cool, haha :) ILive4Seddie 00:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks a lot for that!! I finally got it, haha :) ILive4Seddie 00:11, May 3, 2011 (UTC) U ARE AWESOME WE R SEDDIE WARRIORS 'Ello Yo Bianca! :) I jus' wanted to say hi. Lol. Haven't talked a lot with you on Twitter lately. Stupid timezones :P TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 19:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Haha, sounds like usual high school drama to me. :P Wait till guys get included....... xDD I'm fine. My new class is annoying me. They say I'm "school addicted" and they're sure that "I use my free time to learn". They made fun of me because they saw my desktop wallpaper (I'm in the laptop class were all subjects are on laptops) and knew I listen to Evanscence and thought it was a female fronted screamo metal band. And right behind me there's the seats of the "barbies". They keep calling me an emo loser.. 's gonna be a hard school year. How did you find iDSF? TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 15:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) What's so bad about being emo? They should shut up anyway and leave your friend alone. I'm sorry for that :/ I think you're gonna find more new friends as time passes by though. :) And hey, 4 people is a good beginning for about two weeks! :D Yep, you told me about the public school problem. 's stupid :/ IKR? I WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE THAN MATHS OR ALL THESE OTHER BORING SUBJECTS (AND THEN GIVE TONS OF HOMEWORK). THANK you for the download link, I planned on to do some video editing but it kinda just won't work out, I'm such a lazy butt :P TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 11:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HEY BIANCA. Okay. Poor you, having to be in a girl's school xD And haha, yes, I'd do the same =P I hate Math too. And my Latin teacher has a horrible accent too, I don't understand him AT ALL, Idk if I'm gonna get through this school year. Yeah, you are. xD Video editing can be so time consuming sometimes. TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 18:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Poor you. =( ME TOO THE SKY IS UP. AND THEN THERE ARE CATS XD Sure. Go to the top right corner of the page, where's the name and scroll over it. Click on preferences, scroll down and there should be a signature section. Have fun. :) TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 19:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Heyy! :D Hi! xD I remember when you used to get on the wiki a lot more. :P I've talked to you a couple of times on my other account "XxiOMGxx". :) Just wanted to stop by and say hi and ask you if you still love Seddie as much as you did when you wrote that freakishly long blog about why you ship Seddie/why you dont ship Creddie. xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 02:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha call me whatever. xD I keep changing my accounts because I have avatar problems. :P I ignore the drama. :P It really doesn't have much of an affect on me. I still love it here. :P Except when Creddiers start talking about how Sam and Freddie love each other platonically. Then I start wishing this was a Seddie wiki. :P lol I was nowhere in tears, but man was I heartbroken! I felt like I had just gone through a break up, not 2 fictional characters! :P And I agree! It is sooo not the end for Seddie. :) "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Once Sam and Freddie grow up and realize that they're perfectly imperfect and that's the way they're meant to be, then they'll find their way back to each other. :) School's out for the weekend, so I'm good. :P Except I went out to eat and now I feel like puking. :P I don't really know my limit when it comes to food until it's too late. xD How are you? ;) It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 02:17, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha no worries. xD I missed your freakishly long posts. Its nice to know someone who writes even more than I do. xD Honestly, I laugh and mock Seddie hating Creddiers. :P They're just bitter because deep down they know Seddie is endgame and it kills them. :P I usually respect the opinions of Creddiers too, but to be honest, I've been lacking respect for Creddiers after I love you. They're acting delusional and trying to down play Sam and Freddie's feelings for each other just so they can please themselves. It's pathetic. I've said this once and I'll say it again. They're only setting themselves up for disaster. xD Omg,I NEVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I FREAKING LOVE YOUR SEDDIE VIDEOS! :P They're seriously amazing! ;) It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 03:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. You so should! xD Ignore the haters, focus all your attention on me. :P I'm worth it. xD And yes! I meant to write disappointment, but somehow I wrote "disaster". xD I'm getting old I suppose. :P Either way, it still applies. :P And yep! I've watched a lot of your videos! I have a couple favorites. ;) Especially this one. :P I love sad videos and this is perfection. xD And yeah. I have a yt account. Well I have 2. Yourgirl4ever12 and xowishyouwereherexo I admit that before I joined the wiki, I was pretty immature and shipwarred on yt. lol but I've grown to accept Creddie. :p And I've tried tumblr, but it just confuses the heck out of me. xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W4Kvp9gHbU&feature=channel_video_title Who is ever too old for iCarly? ;) Yep. I'm 16. :) Well, I don't tell my friends about my love for iCarly. I brought up iCarly once and my friends were all "Why would you watch that? Were you watching with your little sister? Stick to pretty little liars." And I realized they would never understand. :P I doubt you've ever made a horrible video. :P I wish I had your talent! ;) Is it weird that I prefer sad Seddie endings in videos, but want them to have a happy ending on-screen? xD I don't understand the way my mind works sometimes. :P Happy early birthday! xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 19:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Some people just don't understand. They haven't learned to appreciate iCarly. Which is sad since they're missing out on the beauty of Seddie. Oh well. Their loss. xD Haha imagine she turned out to be a Creddie shipper. :P That would be so sad. xD I'm proud of you too. xD You sure are a Seddie Warrior bringing others to our side. :) Exactly! But if iCarly had a sad ending planned for Seddie, I wouldn't be able to appreciate the emotions. I'd be way too bitter. :P Piano? I would never play the piano. I would have to be dedicated, and I'd probably fall asleep halfway through the lesson. :P Do you have a twitter btw? :p Today was like my first time actually using mine. :) It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 21:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol xD The awkward moment when she turns to you and says "Hey Bianca? Yeah. I'm a Creddie shipper. I just never knew how to break it to you." :P haha I've got a ton of usernames on this wiki. :p XxiOMGxx wasn't very original. :p I was obsessed with iOMG when I made that account. xD You're so lucky that your dad exposed her for the true villain that she is. :P You should've tossed water on her. The witch would have melted. xD haha glad you like your new teacher. :p Dang! lol I'm glad its a rock song and not classical. The audience would e snoring. :p haha I want to be a writer or get into the English dept. or something. xD haha I'm obsessed with Seddie too. :P Yeah. Totally ok! :) Haha I never really thought about how someone could steal my words and post it on another site. :p I'll tweet you on twitter. xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 01:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) lol. xD You're whole fangirl relationship would've been a LIE!:O Imagine she is your teacher next year. xD What would you do? I would jump off a cliff. :p She sounds like a nightmare. xD How are you so sure she didn't help? :p They say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. xD....I usually disagree with that statement though. :p Really? Is that what they would do? Haha I don't know how Tumblr works. You should teach me. :) I LOVE WRITING TOO! I feel so powerful when I'm writing. xD haha blog post twins! xD Makes sense! ;) Haha your blogs and comments rock! :) Aren't twins equal? xD spaghetti for seddie x3 02:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Why did you respond to me on XxiOMGxx? Am I confusing you? :p lol maan. I need to meet this teacher. :P She sounds like a dream come true. An angel sent from heaven. xDI bet you secretly miss her and want her back. :P Admit it Bianca. Your new piano teacher doesn't compare and you know it. xD I have a tumblr (xowishyouwereherexo), I just don't know how to communicate on it or whatever. :p But I'll try it out later on today. :) Equal in writing long comments? xD Not even close. You write novels, I just write short stories. :P I remember when I wrote the blog "Why Freddie is not settling for/pitying Sam" I was so shocked that people actually agreed with me. That's when I realized I loved debating/writing blogs. It's soo much fun! ;) It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 14:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ohhh. Well, I didn't mean to. xD I didn't know I was still logged in. :p I don't know why I missed that account for some reason. I have some sort of emotional attachment to it. xD Finally you speak the truth! :P Now go call her up and tell her you want her back!...Right after you fire your current piano teacher of course. xD LIES! It is not longer than your blogs!! :P And of course you are! It's all yours! ;) But if you ever choose to divorce, daisy can marry it. xD It was Seddie then, it's still Seddie now ("Hate you too"; "Love you too") 16:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) It's weird, but I went on XxiOMGxx to write the blog because for some reason that's where I get my best ideas. :P ooohhh. You got a crush on him Bianca? xD My blogs will never be as long as yours!! Its just not humanly possible!! :P awww. The poor blog. Forced into a marriage. xD spaghetti for seddie x3 18:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm on this account now, twinnie xD XDancinqInTheRainx3 18:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm just that awesome xD..Or unlucky when it comes to icons :P Twinnie! Change your signature into a link so that I can click on it! :p XDancinqInTheRainx3 18:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Forget it Twinnie. :p I'm sticking with this account. I can't change my account on the other. -.- Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 19:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you really believe I'm capable of that, twinnie? xD You know I'll have a new account in less than a week :P No, I meant make your signature a link the way mine's is. :p Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 20:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) mhm, you know me so well, twinnie. xD TWINNIE TO THE RESCUE!! :P I'll teach you. ;) lol go to "my preferences" scroll down to the signature section, and then uncheck the box "custom signature". Get it? Got it? Good. ;) Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 20:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I taught you to save myself some trouble when I'm replying to you. I was doing myself a favor. xD We do! We were talking about it but then we stopped. :p Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 21:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah xD Do you want to do that one? I could ramble on about it for ages. :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 22:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Then let's do it, twinnie! xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 06:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Unblock I'll have to talk to Mak, who originally blocked her and explain him the situation so he won't be surprised. It depends on how fast everyone reacts on how fast she's gonna be unblocked. I guess it'll take about 2-3 days. Anyway, in order to do that, can I please know her regular account? Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 06:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: lift ban If anything, the IP ban could be lifted; the username is still unacceptable. Mak23686 18:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yep. And please, next time, not such jokes. It just gives us admins more work for nothing. What Mak said. I lifted the IP ban just now, she can go back on her regular account. :) Fear is only in our minds. Taking over all the time. 19:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the help Twinnie. xD Even though it was your fault I got banned.... :P We can do a blog collab now!! xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 23:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Very grateful, trust me. xD let's do it during the weekend. ;) I have enough to write during school. xD Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 00:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, well, well Twinnie. Someone's got a big head. :P Did the thought that I just felt like retweeting some bieber tweets for my own satisfaction ever occur to you?....LOL yeah, I didn't think so. :P I'm still waiting to retweet Nathan hate. Haven't come across any. :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Guilty. xD If I can't find any, I'll just start writing hate tweets myself! :P I did NOT let out my non-existent "inner Creddie"! :P My page was attacked by a monster! :O Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 00:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Nathan's not even a very good actor, twinnie. :P Lol I am not a peaceful person. :P If I shipped Creddie, I would still be loud and obnoxious! xD...I hate Creddie twinnie. You will never understand how much. :PP Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 01:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL yeah. Ganging up on me. You're such a peacemaker twinnie! :P lol shut up! I HATE CREDDIE!!! HATE! HATE HATE!! SEDDIE ALL THE FREAKING WAY!!...Now I'm really screaming. :P When Rosie changes her page back, I'l do the same. :P I have a lot of tolerance and I'm waiting for her to crack and delete hers. :) Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 23:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) lol yup. She Creddie-fied my page. That means war! :P I can decorate your page too if you want me to?... xD lol yeah. Suchh a peacemaker the way you attack me for my opinions. :P HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TWINNIE!! Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:13, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol I think I eventually will decorate your page... xD lol you seriously think you could possibly make my page any more horrifying then she already has?.. :P It burns my eyes! Creddie is a curse, I tell you. :P Love is inevitable, it's never been a choice-if it was, Sam and Freddie would never have fallen in love 02:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: ACE! YAY. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 06:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) BIANCAAAAAAAAAAAAA IDK IF YOU SAW THIS YET, BUT OMFG I CAN'T BREATHE ISAJDIOSAJFRIJEIFJWTIJTI http://howquicklyglamourfades.tumblr.com/post/15379091326 Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 03:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) HAUHUDASUHF I KNOW, I FANGIRLED TOO. BUT NOWWW THERE'S GIFS.... WHERE DOES THIS COME FROM!? YOUTUBE ISN'T HELPING RIGHT NOW. MUST. FIND. SOURCE. http://howquicklyglamourfades.tumblr.com/post/15384338525 Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 04:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) BIANCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAHDBAQIUHFUIWAFHUIWRHEF THANKS SO MUCH FOR FINDING THE CLIP OHMYGOD FLYNN IS SO CUTE LIKE ALWAYS AND I LOVE MAX AND PASCAL AND OHMYGOD CAN LIFE GET ANY BETTER Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 02:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) QUESTION ARE YOU GONNA WATCH BEAUTY AND THE BEAST IN 3D TO SEE THIS? AND IF SO, WHEN IS IT OUT. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 07:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) SUP BIANCA YEAH, SAME! I'M SO EXCITED. I DON'T REALLY LIKE BELLE THOUGH, TBH. ARIEL AND MULAN FOR THE FREAKING WIN! Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 19:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi Hi to you too. :-) And sure, we can be friends. You seem really nice too. :-) Lotstar 03:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I am. I'm planning to watch it online (probably Youtube) at a later date. I recently watched iQ on it, and I enjoyed it (I didn't LOVE it, but I enjoyed it). Lotstar 23:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC)